


Glitter

by peachcitt



Series: Love Comes in All Shapes, Even Squares (Love Square Fluff Week 2k19) [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette, F/M, Love Square Fluff Week 2019, Minor Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, One Shot, Short One Shot, it's soft and sweet and i think that's all that matters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 06:08:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21351484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachcitt/pseuds/peachcitt
Summary: Had her eyes always been so blue? He couldn’t remember, but they were so blue now, and her lips were so full and pink, and yeah, she looked great.oradrien might be developing a crush. scratch that. he IS developing a crush.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Love Comes in All Shapes, Even Squares (Love Square Fluff Week 2k19) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1537723
Comments: 18
Kudos: 289
Collections: Miraculous





	Glitter

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy :)

Since it was a Jagged Stone sponsored event, Adrien didn’t even have to worry about sneaking out. He’d had previous deals with Jagged before, and so all it took to convince Nathalie and his father to let him go to his informal concert-party-thing at the park was a little wheedling for two weeks prior to the party. That was nothing.

Adrien didn’t even really like parties that much - they were always so loud and crowded - but he didn’t mind going to this one. Nino, Alya, and Marinette had said they were going to go, and so it only made sense that Adrien would have fun. He’d even gotten permission to stay over at Nino’s after the party since it was supposed to last until midnight, and so Adrien was in high spirits before he even stepped onto the park green.

Almost immediately, Alya was grabbing his arm and pulling him over to the crowd, pushing through all the people until they met up with Nino. 

“Marinette?” Adrien asked, yelling above the pulsing music.

Alya grinned, pointing a finger to the side. 

He looked over, and there she was. She was dancing with Luka, really just jumping along to the beat. He took her hand and spun her around, and she laughed, her red-cheeked face turning up to the sky.

Adrien blinked.

“What did you dad say about sleeping over?” Nino asked, and Adrien tore his eyes away from Marinette, giving him a grin and a thumbs-up. “Dude!” Nino exclaimed, anxious face breaking into a smile and giving Adrien a fist-pump. “This is so awesome.”

And it was. Everything was loud and crowded and a bit sweaty, but Adrien found himself having fun, just like he expected he would. At first, he wasn’t sure how to dance, but then Nino showed him how to do the sprinkler and the robot, and Adrien was good to go.

After a while, Marinette and Luka joined them, and when Adrien showed them his new dance moves courtesy of Nino, they laughed and joined in. Luka showed him how to do a disco dance, and as Adrien copied him enthusiastically, a very loud cackle burst out of Marinette’s mouth. She covered her mouth, like she was afraid Adrien would be offended, but then Adrien laughed, too, and he could see her smile glittering in her eyes. She copied the dance move, and they were laughing harder, and Adrien’s heart felt so full.

Near the end of the night, a slow song started to play, and everyone started to split off into pairs. Alya and Nino were an obvious pair, but Adrien, Marinette, and Luka stood awkwardly for a moment, unsure of what to do. And then Luka shook his head with a smile, nudging Marinette with his shoulder and giving Adrien a wink before walking over to a guy he’d been talking to throughout the night and tapping him on the shoulder.

So that was that.

Adrien smiled, offering his hand to Marinette, and she took it a little shyly. He placed his other hand on her waist, pulling her a little closer as she lifted her hand up to the back of his neck. He realized as her hand rested lightly on his skin that he was unbelievably sweaty and this whole situation was probably very uncomfortable for her.

“Sorry,” he said, smiling sheepishly at her. “I’m sweaty, so it’s probably gross.”

“I am, too, so it doesn’t matter,” she said with a shrug, and then she winced. “Not to say that your gross,” she hurried on, “you’re not, like, at all. I’m only saying that we’re both sweaty, so this whole thing” - she took her hand off him for a brief moment to gesture around vaguely - “is all very damp, so you don’t have to feel self-conscious. You really don’t. You look great.” She stopped talking, biting her lip and looking off to the side.

“You do too,” Adrien said, because she did. The sun had already gone down, and the warm light from the street lamps made her glow. There was glitter smeared across her shoulders and cheekbones, and she had scooped her hair into a messy ponytail an hour ago. The heat had made her bangs and the hair framing her face curl a little, and her eyes were so blue, little pieces of day time in the night. Had they always been so blue? He couldn’t remember, but they were so blue now, and her lips were so full and pink, and yeah, she looked great.

He noticed then that she was talking and he hadn’t been listening at all. He blinked, trying to get his fast-beating heart under control.

“...Isn’t that funny? Alya said she didn’t mind, but I felt really bad for spilling all the glitter on her carpet, so I scooped it up and smeared it on my shoulders, so now I’m basically going to be a glitter monster for the next month and a half at least, and Alya’s carpet will probably never be salvageable, and probably just from proximity to me, you’ll find it on your clothes weeks from now because glitter is crazy like that, you know?”

She was talking so fast, her words stumbling over each other, and a stab of something warm shot through his chest. He smiled, pulling her closer and resting his cheek on the top of her head.

“A-Adrien?” she stuttered, and Adrien continued swaying them back and forth to the beat of the music.

“You can keep talking,” he said. “I didn’t mean to interrupt you.” But he didn’t pull away. He wasn’t really sure why.

“There’s probably glitter in my hair,” she said a little weakly, and Adrien laughed.

By the end of the song, Marinette had her head resting against his chest. Adrien wondered if she could feel how fast his heart was beating.

After, they all went to get ice cream at Andre’s. Andre gave Alya and Nino their matching ice creams, of course, and when Adrien got his, he noticed the dark color of one of the scoops, almost the color of Marinette’s hair. He noticed the sky blue of one of the other scoops, like the color of Marinette’s eyes, and he wondered.

“Did you see Alya tonight?” Nino asked as they laid on his bed that night. He sighed happily. “She was so pretty tonight.”

Adrien lifted up his hand, moving it back and forth and watching the glitter there shift back and forth. “Marinette was, too,” he said quietly, and Nino raised his eyebrows at him.

He fell asleep with his hand over his heart.

**Author's Note:**

> here's my contribution for love square fluff week 2019 day 3!! the prompt was "dancing/smitten"  
so of course i did both and of course i decided to have adrien be The Most Soft
> 
> <3<3thank you for reading<3<3


End file.
